


Dougal and the Loch Ness Monster

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confused Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Post Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: Will and Hannibal are living in Scotland after the fall, and Will is confused about their relationship. Hannibal isn’t.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun.

Even though they’d been living together for a few months now, Will Graham found it hard to define his relationship with Hannibal Lecter. After the fall they’d travelled across the Atlantic to Scotland, and were living in a beautiful cottage near the shores of Loch Lomond. Well, Hannibal called it a cottage. It wasn’t really. It was a large executive log cabin, with a fifty thousand dollar kitchen, a huge mezzanine master suite and an expansive living room with deck that had its own jetty, directly on the shore of the Loch. Docked at the jetty was a smallish fishing craft, especially purchased for Will to fish from in the Loch. The boat shed, of course there was a boat shed, contained all the fishing supplies Will needed. Hannibal made sure he wanted for nothing. In truth, Will wanted nothing, just a definition of his relationship with Hannibal.

They’d both been badly injured by the dragon, and their fall had taken an even greater toll on their bodies. Hannibal’s gun shot wound had healed, but he’d suffered several infections before he’d finally recovered. Will’s own wounds, to his shoulder and face,were less severe, but he’d suffereda dislocation and fracture to the same arm, and he still wore a sling to take the pressure off the damage. He could remove it for short periods, but he was far from ready to use the fishing boat and gear, although he hoped to be able to soon.

Chiyoh, who’d fished them out of the sea that fateful day, had left them now, and although they ventured out occasionally to the local Co-Op to select provisions, they mostly got their supplies from a regular online order to a larger, more up market store. Of his favourite local specialties, Will enjoyed the shortcake biscuits and the Scottish tablet, a sugary fudge. Will had always had a sweet tooth. Hannibal was more impressed with the game and seafood. He was in his element cooking lobster, scallops, lathering everything in heaps of butter, and Will was beginning to put some weight back on. He’d lost a fair bit, mainly due to the liquid diet he’d had to endure for the first two months, his mouth swollen, his jaw locked in pain from the knife wound. The scar wouldn’t be too bad, as Hannibal had made sure the stitches were small and neat, but he’d had to go through the usual recovery involved where flesh had been separated by a knife. The mouth, whilst usually fast healing, was also a hotbed of germs, and he’d had to bathe the injury inside and out with saline and antibiotics until the risk was reduced. He’d been unable to chew, so Hannibal had done his best to infuse the smoothies and soups with high calorie fats and creams wherever possible, but Will had always had a fast metabolism and he was unable to ingest enough calories to sustain his body weight.

Now, though, Hannibal was taking up the challenge of fattening Will up, and Will was doing nothing to discourage him. He’d grown out his hair, too, and it was currently loaded with curls and down to his collar. He’d allowed a small beard to grow, for disguise purposes, and when they went out together he wore a peak cap, his hair curling out underneath. Hannibal, on the other hand, had cut his hair to a number four, much to Will’s disdain, and grown a full beard. Will couldn’t help but look at him at all times, such a strange sight, but damn Will found him attractive.

So far they had kept to their own side of the bed, although they did share. This had become a habit during the long sea voyage. There were only two bunks, and Chiyoh had the other one. When they arrived at the Loch Lomond house, cabin, cottage, or whatever it was, they looked at the large bed and picked a side each. Chiyoh had pointed out that there was a bedroom on the ground floor, but they’d looked at her like she had insulted their mothers, and so she left it at that.

Every now and then Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s curly hair, and said he’d better not cut it. Small touches here and there were common, but up to now there was no hint they be anything more than just good friends. Will wasn’t happy with this. He wanted more. He lacked the courage to do anything about it, for now, but it was bubbling away, ready for when he found that courage.

Today they were heading out for a walk to the town, with a view to taking some lunch and buying some supplies. Will was just taking off his sling, and putting his waxed jacket on when he realised something.

“Hannibal, how long is it since we came here?” He was pretty sure Hannibal knew exactly how long they’d been here.

“Three months, if I’m not mistaken. Why do you ask?” Clearly it was insignificant to him, but to Will it felt like some kind of milestone.

“No reason, I just thought it was worth some kind of mention. Can you believe it? Three months! I thought we’d be discovered within a month and we’d have to move. I’m starting to feel like this is where we’ll stay. I’d like to, that’s for sure. Maybe get out on that boat soon. My arm feels stronger every day.” Will was smiling at Hannibal and he felt as good as he’d felt ever.

“I think you’re right, it does feel like home, and if you want to stay, we can. Maybe you need to wait a little longer before you go out on the boat, or let me go with you. Perhaps at the weekend? The forecast is good, and I can take the helm, while you drop your line. Catch me something to cook for us.”

“Well, it’s known for Pike, but I don’t know what we can eat from the Loch. Most fish have to be thrown back but I think we can keep the sea trout. I’d need a permit, maybe I can get one in town.”

They walked into the local town, Balloch, where they ate at the local fish restaurant that they used often. Hannibal ordered, as usual, the waitress very taken with him, an older lady by the name of Maureen. Hannibal always talked to her about her older children, and she practically preened when he took an interest. Will also had an admirer, the chef Dougal, who always came out to see them both, and he always complimented Will on how good looking he was, how his eyes were the colour of the Loch itself, and offered to take him out whenever he was free. Will always laughed, hoping for some kind of reaction from Hannibal, who never even blinked during the whole performance.

The food was served and they were left alone to eat.

“What do you think they think we are to each other?” He asked.

Hannibal finished his mouthful of food, he’d ordered the pan fried salmon for them both, and it had been served with greens and simple boiled potatoes. He put his spoon down and looked at Will, mirth in his eyes.

“I dare say they think we are friends, that is all. We don’t give any other impression. Why do you ask?”

Will was a little frustrated by this. He certainly thought there was more to them that just being ‘friends’.

“So if I took Dougal up on his offer of a date, you wouldn’t be jealous?” Will teased.

“I’m quite sure he would be tied to the Loch Ness Monster, less a few vital organs, circling the Loch for eternity, if he dared to take you out. Are you satisfied with that answer?” Hannibal gave Will one of his death stares. Will was more than happy with that.

“Good to know, Hannibal. Good to know.”

And with that they enjoyed the rest of their meal, before stopping off at the Co-Op to buy shortbread and tablet on the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will for physical therapy

There was no further mention of Dougal or Hannibal’s jealous declaration that day, and at bedtime there was the usual space between them, each keeping to their own sides.

Will was in some discomfort, and struggled to sleep on his bad shoulder, and he was fairly certain he’d kept Hannibal awake for a large part of the night. In the morning Will awoke to the usual smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sounds and smell of Hannibal making breakfast. He was still tired, but rather than keep Hannibal waiting he dragged himself from the bed, paid his usual morning visit to the toilet and went down to the kitchen where he found a cup of coffee and some tablets sitting beside his place setting on the breakfast island.

“Good morning, Will. I’m sorry you had such a bad night. I felt your discomfort as though it was my own. I think maybe some physical therapy will help, and have arranged the use of the hydro pool at the spa just outside of town.”

Will took the pills with a large gulp of coffee, before replying.

“You don’t have to be sorry, technically it’s not your fault I’m in pain, it’s all my own. And I’m sorry I kept you awake. Do you think it’ll help? I’ve been doing the exercises you’ve given me, but I still feel the crunch of bone and the ache after. I’m definitely open to suggestions though. Do we have trunks?” He suddenly realised he didn’t know if Hannibal would have thought to arrange for swimwear.

“Of course we have trunks. And the heat in the pool alongside the gentle movements will help, if we do then at least twice a week. I’ve arranged membership of the club, in our pseudonyms of course. I want privacy due to our scars, so have paid a premium to have exclusive use for two hours. We have time to eat first. I’ve made your favourite. Bacon, pancakes and maple syrup, with two fried eggs on the side.” Hannibal, as usual, lathered the syrup and butter on, making sure there were thousands of calories on the plate, Will laughed.

“God, Hannibal, I’m going to be so fat! Looks delicious. What is it about me that says feed me?”

Hannibal looked at Will with a fond smile. “I wonder, Will. Perhaps it’s your sparkling blue eyes, or maybe your curly hair? No, Will, it’s the ribs sticking out from your flesh. You will be eating like this until I no longer feel like you’d snap between my fingers if I were to touch you. So eat.”

It was true, Will still needed to gain weight, and he suddenly realised something. “Is that why you won’t touch me Hannibal? I know we were teasing each other yesterday at the restaurant, about Dougal asking me out, but please don’t hold back. If you want to take advantage of me, and I think we both know that’s where we’re heading, you can you know. I won’t break, I promise.”

“I can wait. We’re going nowhere, and in my professional opinion you will break. We both know that it’s not just your weight. You’re still fragile, Will. It’s only been a few months. I won’t risk you, either physically or emotionally. Let’s try the hydro therapy, and see how you feel in a week or two. I’m not opposed to kissing, but it can’t go further.”

Suddenly Hannibal found himself engulfed as Will practically threw himself at him, press their lips together. Will tasted of salt and syrup, and Hannibal found himself melting into the taste and the kiss, tongues tangling together, until Will pulled back, sat back down and finished his breakfast.

“Well, that was nice.” Was all Hannibal could say. He sat down next to Will, and when Will looked up he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. They finished their breakfast in silence.

The spa was actually at the world famous Loch Lomond Golf Club. They were handed luxury robes and towels and shown to a fairly large pool, with rehabilitation equipment. As promised, they had the place to themselves, and they changed out of their clothes, and into their swimming shorts. Hannibal wore a pair of skin tight speedo shorts, and god if he didn’t look sexy, thought Will. His bullet wound was still red raw looking, but he was as hale looking as ever. Will on the other hand had trunks, with a lining. They weren’t large, but were loose on him, and Hannibal was right, his ribs did stick out, and he looked more frail than he’d ever looked. Combined with the scar across his belly and the one at his shoulder, and the two previous bullet wounds and scar from being stabbed as a cop, he looked like the victim of multiple crimes.

“Christ, Hannibal, look at the state of me. You know, fully clothed, walking to town and back I didn’t feel so vulnerable, but you’re right. I look as though I’d break if mishandled. I can see why you’ve kept your distance.” Will felt a little emotional.

Hannibal pulled him into a brief hug, before assisting Will into the water. They didn’t need the winch, that was for far worse cases than Will. They descended the steps, and the water was so warm and welcoming. At the side of the pool was a control, and Hannibal depressed the button, which turned on jets of water. Will lowered himself onto his back, while Hannibal held his head, and instructed Will to paddle with his right arm.

“Shit, fuck, that hurts. Are you sure this’ll help? “

Small movements, Will, just move your arm through the water and back again, I’ll guide you. Tell me when you are tired, and we can take a break.

In the end they managed twenty minutes, until Will felt his strength go. They had a rest, Hannibal ordering some soft drinks, and they sat at the side of the pool, and then they began again. Another twenty minutes and they were done. Will had actually enjoyed the work out, but it had drained him some.

Hannibal used the remainder of their time to do some lengths of the pool, while Will sat in a robe at the side, sipping a smoothie. There were also some small petit fours, Will guessing Hannibal was still at it, feeding him even while they were exercising. They were good though, and he ate most of them.

Hannibal pulled himself from the pool, looking like a Greek god. His trunks were so tight, and while Will had never felt the need to avert his gaze before when they were both practically naked, this time it was an anticipatory glance. He looked forward to the future, that’s for sure.

Hannibal helped Will get changed back into his clothes before dressing himself.

“I’m not a child, you know. I can dress myself.”

“Let’s not ruin the good work we’ve just done, remember, your recovery will lead to more activities. I mean fishing, of course.”

Will laughed. “Ok, Dad, I’ll behave.” Hannibal seemed a little too pleased.

“I’d rather you call me Daddy, Will.”

Will almost cricked his neck when he turned to look at Hannibal. He was so surprised to hear this he laughed out loud and could hardly stop.

“Never thought you’d have a daddy kink, Hannibal.”

The man in question just gave him his usual glance, before they left the spa.


End file.
